


Naruto and Sasuke intimate inks

by OftheValkyrie



Series: Naruto Ships and Sketch Dumps [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fan Art, M/M, doodle, erotic art, ink doodle, naruto fan art, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/OftheValkyrie
Summary: I'm really supposed to be working rn, but also naruto doodles





	Naruto and Sasuke intimate inks




End file.
